


In the Bedroom

by maddie_amber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Maggie and Glenn, but mentions everyone.  This is what you might call and almost “all ships” fic.    Maggie was so excited.   Real beds with real sheets.   It had been a long time since she and Glenn had made love I a real bed.  Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> For a complete list of my TWD fiction please see my profile. I’ve tried to keep my stories and drabbles consistent so that when read in the order listed they make a coherent narrative.

The rambling old farmhouse had been a bed and breakfast before the turn. Though remarkably undisturbed, dust lay heavy on every surface. Had it been cleaner, Daryl remarked he would have insisted they pass it up. The inhabitants had departed quickly, leaving dishes on the table, and laundry in the dryer. They also left usable canned goods in the basement, clean linens for the beds, running water in the hand pump and propane for the stove. 

While everyone worked to secure the area, Glenn and Maggie volunteered to run in search of additional supplies. They might be staying here for a few days. 

As the two returned Maggie could no longer contain her excitement. 

“Real beds with sheets and pillows. In bedrooms. Five of them,” Maggie said as she winked at Glenn. “When’s the last time we made love in a real bed?”

They parked the loaded truck in the lower barn, secured the door, and raced inside. Tara sat in the front room playing on the floor with Judith, while Carl cleaned the gun he had in pieces on the side table. Tara took one look at the pair and pointed towards the stairs. “You better be quick. Rooms are going fast.”

Maggie frowned at Glenn who grabbed her hand and dashed up the stairs. Hanging on the closed door of the first room was a hand lettered-placard “Do Not Disturb. Bob and Sasha.”

Glenn shrugged. They moved to the next room. “Occupied, the Ringleader and the Samurai.” 

The third read. “Don’t you DARE! Abraham and Rosi”

“Enter at your own risk. This could end badly. Carol and Tyreese”

“Alone with my dream girl, Eugene.”

Maggie looked at Glenn in dismay. “There’s a room in the attic. No one would go there,” Glenn reassured her. 

Racing down the hall they climbed attic stairs, only to hear the attic door slam shut. Swinging on the outside the note said “Claimed!! Beth and Daryl!”

“So”, Glenn said pragmatically, “making love in the bedroom isn’t all that special. But I’ve heard the hay loft in a barn is pretty sweet. And this time no walkers beneath.”


End file.
